Framed
by IceGem13
Summary: One-shot.  When unimaginable tragedy strikes how will Detective Olivia Benson cope?


**A/N: It's angsty and it's all TStabler's fault. She gave me 'frame' and this was born. Originally intended to end with a little smut, I finally decided that it didn't suit the piece. I hope you like it anyway. **

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns all characters mentioned. I own all angst that ensues.**

**Framed**

Olivia let the tears fall as she clutched the picture in her hands, knuckles white with urgency and need. She began to shake her head, no, this couldn't be true. Finally dragging her eyes away from the photo, Olivia glanced at the scene playing itself out in front of her, a sob catching in her throat and her head growing dizzy.

Strong hands caught her as she stumbled, Cragen on her right and Fin to her left.

"Okay now Olivia," her Captain cooed as she fell, "it's okay, I got ya."

Worried glances were exchanged as the two strong men carried Olivia away from the rest of the funeral gathers. Away from family and friends, colleagues and acquaintances. The service continued despite the commotion, despite the fact that one detective was being bid farewell whilst another was dying of a broken heart in front of their eyes.

Laying her gently on the ground, Fin continued to hold her as Cragen began to rouse the fallen detective.

"Olivia honey, come on now..." he spoke in hushed tones as his fingers continued to swipe tenderly at her cheek, "...it's okay Liv, just wake up for us honey and you'll see that it's all okay."

A whimper escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered open a few times as she came to. Brow furrowing in confusion Olivia attempted to sit up before being ushered back down by her boss and her comrade. Defying their attempts, she scrabbled into sitting position in an attempt to stand, her eyes searching the ground around them erratically, "where is it?" she asked, her voice startled and panic-stricken.

Another worried glance was exchanged between the two men as Fin asked cautiously, "where's what Baby Girl?"

"The picture!" she exclaimed through flowing tears, "the frame...it had...it had him in it...he was...I was...we were together..." slumping to the ground in defeat Olivia whispered, "...we were together in that photo. It's my only one."

The sight of Olivia Benson on the ground, sobbing into her knees as she mourned the death of her partner broke Cragen's heart. He shook his head at Fin who began to crouch down next to her, stopping him immediately and ushering him back to the rest of the mourners.

Left alone with his detective, Captain Cragen reached out to her, tugging her into a standing position.

"Come on Olivia, let's get you out of here."

The drive was long, but Olivia didn't notice. He glanced at her often, watching as she stared out of the passenger window, the frame they had located safely residing in her grasp. Tears spilled from her eyes, a steady stream of agonising grief trickling down her skin, mocking her for feeling too much emotion.

Cragen rolled the car to a stop after the two hour journey, climbing from the car before opening the passenger side and reaching for Olivia. She came willingly, her body compliant against his silent instructions. He locked the car and walked them slowly up to the door of the building in front of them. Keeping one arm wrapped tightly around Olivia's waist, his other hand reached into his pocket for the keys before unlocking the door and ushering them both inside.

Olivia stopped abruptly, the spell of grief momentarily broken. Her eyes flew around the room in confusion, _where were they?_ She glanced down at the furniture in the living room; a large velvet corner sofa adorned with a deep crimson throw, a small wooden coffee table centre stage, upon which were strewn books and magazines, a majestic fireplace with flames flickering brightly.

Turning to her Captain she spoke for the first time since leaving the cemetery, "where are we?" it was a croaky sound.

Her eyes were full of confusion, pleading with him to explain some of the absurdity she was feeling inside. It was a look that cracked his heart in two. He glanced down at where he held her hands before speaking, "Olivia, what happened to Elliot, it wasn't wh..." but his words were cut off before he could explain.

"No Captain, please..." she shook her head as more tears fell, "...I can't t-talk about him Sir, not yet."

Bringing a hand to her cheek Cragen began to wipe away the falling tears.

"Olivia, listen to me," he began, "what happened two weeks ago, what happened today, they didn't really happen."

He watched her cautiously, waiting for the realisation to hit her. He recognised it the moment her breathing stopped, hitched mid inhalation. Eyes flicked to his, wide and full of questions.

Placing both hands on her shoulders, he drew his face level with hers, "breathe Liv...breathe," he encouraged and eventually getting her to comply.

Once she'd calmed down slightly Olivia continued, "please...Captain?"

Without words Cragen stood from the couch and disappeared down the hall. She waited for what felt like forever, nervous at the day's events. She turned to the fire, watching the flames as they licked their way up the chimney. The sad thought that she would never feel such feelings of burning desire again flitted through her mind and caused a fresh wave of tears to burst forth from within.

"Please don't cry," a voice behind her murmured.

Her eyes shot open and she stood up, turning towards the voice. Bringing a hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her cries, Olivia began to shake her head erratically. There stood her fallen partner, alive and in perfect health. _Bastard._

Dragging her gaze from Elliot, Olivia turned to her Captain and spat, "what the fuck?"

"Liv, please don't be..."

"No!" she screamed, pointing a finger at the men in front of her, "how dare you fuck with me like this! Who the fuck gives you the right to put me through that?"

Her hands flew to her temples in an attempt to stem on the on setting pain. She clamped her eyes tightly shut and finally spoke through gritted teeth, "you both let me believe for the last 14 days that you had died. That you were dead. And you!" she stammered, pointing at Cragen, "you watched as I started to grieve for him! You sick son of a bitch!"

Elliot and Cragen glanced at each other, both worried at Olivia's reaction to seeing him alive and well. Turning back as he saw Olivia begin to move towards the door, Elliot dashed across the room, standing in front of her and halting her escape. Grabbing her shoulders as she struggled against him Elliot pleaded with her, "Liv please...please listen to me, let me explain..."

"Go to hell!"

"Olivia please?" he begged, the look in his eyes stopping her in her tracks.

She nodded silently, Cragen taking this as his cue to leave his two detectives to talk. After bidding them a brief farewell he was gone and the tyres of his car could be heard reversing along the gravel of the driveway.

Moments passed in silence, Olivia too angry to speak and Elliot too afraid. His grip on her shoulders remained firm as though afraid she'd run if he let her go. His eyes bore into hers, displaying his anguish and heartache.

"Why?" Olivia asked, breaking their silence at last.

Letting go of her shoulders Elliot grabbed her hands gently and pulled her to the sofa, turning to her when they were both seated.

"We had to Liv, it was the only way to protect you..."

"Protect me? Why would I need...I don't understand..."

Elliot swallowed hard, fighting the tears that threatened to spill at the sight of Olivia looking so upset, so vulnerable.

"Harris."

Olivia's eyes flicked to his instantly, panic rising in her chest at the mere mention of Harris' name.

"What?"

"He escaped Liv, he's been stalking you, biding his time until he could enact revenge."

"No...what?" she repeated, not believing such absurdity, "El, I would know if I was being stalked."

"So would I," he stated, "letters started coming to the precinct addressed to you, I knew instantly they were from him Liv...the things he said...I couldn't let you read them...they were..."

"They were what?"

He took a deep breath and decided to tell her everything; how Harris had sent her a string of vile letters outlining exactly what he wanted to do to her, to him, to them both. He wrote of how he wanted to torture Elliot in front of her, to cause her the most pain imaginable, how once he'd succeeded in that then he would stop. He would let her go, revenge finally being fulfilled.

Olivia stared at him in shock, lips quivering with emotion.

"But he did," she whispered, "the day you died Elliot, I died too."

"I know Liv, it's okay," he cooed drawing her to him, arms snaking around her in a protective embrace. "I'm sorry Liv, I'm so sorry," apologising as he kissed the crown of her head softly. They remained that way, Elliot rocking them gently, trying to ease some of the pain they both felt.

Pulling away at last Olivia looked up at him, "but it's over now right? The pain he put me through...he's sought his revenge...?"

"Yes," Elliot responded, nodding at her question, "what you felt was real Liv, it was real to you, but everyone else knew I was alive."

Her heart broke inside her chest all over again, feelings of betrayal overwhelming her senses and causing her to buckle over. How could they do this to her, her friends, her colleagues, his ex-wife, his children?

He leapt from the sofa and ran after her as she escaped to the bathroom, halting in the doorway as he watched her vomit into the toilet basin, her hands gripping the porcelain rim tightly.

"Shhh," he spoke softly as he held Olivia's hair away from her face with one hand and rubbed reassuring circles on her back with the other.

After another ten minutes of painful heaving Olivia stumbled to her feet and flushed the chain. The look she gave him chilled him to his core, venom and hatred evident in the depths of her eyes. She splashed cold water on her face before downing some mouthwash and exiting the bathroom, making her way back into the lounge.

Seeing her like this killed him inside. Elliot Stabler was a broken man as he watched the effect of their charade play out. A rogue tear trickled down his stubbled cheek as he tried, but failed, to suppress his emotions. He watched as she stood in front of the fire, staring into the glowing embers, hair wild and shoulders slumped.

She spoke softly, "I thought you were dead El, I thought you were gone. Forever."

"I know," he said as she turned to him again.

"I thought I'd lost my partner...my best friend...the love of my life."

Elliot was there in an instant, grabbing her face in his hands and crashing his lips to hers. He was firm, forceful, pouring love into her with animalistic passion. Olivia tensed beneath his touch, surprised at his sudden actions, but soon succumbing to the wiles of his mouth and surrendering herself to the moment. She felt the love oozing from his kiss, his feelings being made clear through actions rather than words.

Opening her mouth to his insistent tongue Olivia reached for his face, clutching tufts of his cropped hair in her hands as she tried to get closer still. Elliot broke the kiss, panting for breath as he rested his forehead upon hers and confessed, "I love you Liv, I love you so fucking much," he let the tears fall, "please don't hate me for breaking your heart, please..."

"I could never hate you El," she smiled as she planted another kiss to his lips, "I love you."

**A/N: Listening to 'Rush' by Ferras whilst writing this did not help dampen the angst stakes. I hope you didn't suffer too much whilst reading.**


End file.
